Ayúdame
by Xkari18
Summary: Ordenó entonces los papeles sobre su escritorio, y fijando la última mirada a esa hoja arrugada sobre el papelero, en la que estaba escrito cierto nombre, se dirigió con firmeza en ese rostro lleno de temblorosa determinación, abriendo la puerta para sali


--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
**Ayúdame.  
**Por: Xkari18  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- ¿Algo más? –le preguntaba a la gentil voz del auricular-

- No se olvide que tiene el almuerzo con los embajadores, a las 5:00 p.m. una entrevista y finalmente a las 10:00 p.m. una cena con la señora Dom...

- Está bien –decía de mala gana- entendí –colgó malhumoradamente-

Tomando el último sorbo de café algo frío, lo miró con resentimiento, como queriéndolo culpar de todo. A veces se preguntaba que sería de su vida... sin tanto lujo, sin tantas obligaciones, como si pudiese tener un hermano gemelo que pudiese ocuparse de todas esas responsabilidades que él detestaba cumplir como Empresario.

Ordenó entonces los papeles sobre su escritorio, y dándole una última mirada a un papel arrugado sobre el papelero, en el cual estaba escrito cierto nombre, se dirigió con firmeza en ese rostro lleno de temblorosa determinación, a abrir la puerta para salir de esa oficina.

- ¡Señor, señor! – un grupo de personas le estaban esperando a la salida de aquella oficina en la que el se encontraba- ¿Qué podemos hacer con las instalaciones en Estambul, tenemos serios problemas con...

- Dígales que si no acceden a la negociación 96756, tengo muchos proveedores que podrán abastecerme de forma óptima –respondió de forma automática, mientras quién preguntaba tomaba notas apuradas-

- ¿Oiga, y el contrato 24683, con la embajada Canadiense? –le preguntaba alguien desde el otro lado-

- Ese contrato está sellado desde la semana pasada, los documentos que avalan la transacción pídalos en el Departamento de Financiamiento. –respondió nuevamente de forma seca-

- Entendido señor.

- ¿Y que decimos frente al la negociación 57646 de...

- Acuerde una cita con mi secretaria y yo mismo iré en persona a negociar ese fallo. Ahora, si me disculpan... –se disponía a entrar solo dentro del gran ascensor plateado.-

-"_Me enferma toda esta rutina... de un lado a otro, negociando, peleando, acordando... para que este maldito círculo familiar se expanda a prácticamente todo el planeta"_ –pensaba para si mismo- "_Y para colmo, en estos momentos no me siento ni una milésima de orgulloso de lo que he hecho a estos veinticuatro años... no tengo nada... nada de lo que quiero" –_Se lamentaba internamente el alto joven, el cual se disponía salir con paso apurado-

- "_Simplemente me gustaría ser..."_

- ¡Tsukasa! –exclamaba un apuesto joven que estaba de pié frente a el, en las puertas de la gran empresa familiar.-

- ¿Rui?... –se extrañaba enormemente el otro- ¡Dijiste que estarías en Hokkaido hasta la semana próxima, con los demás iríamos a visitarte en ese entonces –le decía el apuesto joven de rizado cabello, aun algo sorprendido-

- Bueno, mis trámites terminaron antes de lo acordado y decidí darme un descanso. –miraba su reloj- ¿Tienes tiempo para almorzar? Hay un restaurante buenísimo un par de calles más allá...

- "_En ese restaurante venden Ramen... ese que le encantaba"_ –pensaba-

- ¿O es que no tienes tiempo?

- ¡No, nada de eso! –movía la cabeza- Vamos, tengo algo de tiempo aún.

Al caminar, Rui le comentaba diversos lugares que había estado visitando, que habían chicas lindas y buenos tragos. Tsukasa se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, poniendo vaga atención a lo que su amigo de la infancia le comentaba. No se necesitaban ojos expertos para determinar que el empresario de rizado cabello deseaba estar precisamente en otro lugar... con otra persona.

- ¡Mira, hasta había echo reservaciones! –le decía Hanazawa Rui, señalando una mesa con un caprichoso mantel de bordados, justo en el centro del salón-

- Esto ha cambiado un poco... –comentó por lo bajo, vio como la decoración la habían reemplazado de rústica, a colores negros y rojo coñac- hace un par de meses que me pierdo y esto...

- ¿Le atienden, señores? –una voluminosa chica, con pequeña ropa pegada al cuerpo, le sonreía a ambos jóvenes-

- Eh... justamente no, pero tenemos reservaciones. –Rui le respondía-

- Entonces síganme por favor, la mesa 7 les espera. –caminaron tranquilamente, hasta que ambos amigos se ubicaron de frente en la redonda mesa-

- ¿Qué desean servirse? –le dijo la chica alegremente, moviendo su rizado cabello rojizo, a Rui-

- Ehh... –miraba con distracción la lista de platillos- algo del 8... y vino blanco, por favor –dijo sin mirarla, dejando el menú en la mesa-

- ¿Y usted? –anotó algo molesta, pero sonriendo coquetamente a Tsukasa, quizá él si le prestaría algo más de atención-

- Ramen –dijo gélidamente- sin nada para tomar –a cada palabra parecía más molesto-

- Bien, inmediatamente. –dijo la chica, y al momento de darse la vuelta, molestamente siguió su paso-

- Si quieres podemos cancelarlo, hay otros restaurantes un par de cuadras...

- Cuando venía con ella, no estaban estas mujeres... y no era así la decoración –puso una mano bajo su mentón- además era más pequeño...

- ¿Nuevamente pensando en Tsuk...

- Es imposible olvidarla –no le dejó terminar a su amigo... sonrió dolido-

- ¡Pero por qué! –perdía tranquilidad al ver a su amigo así- que tanto puede ser ella... es solo una mujer, una chica que debería haber salido de tu cabeza... ella...

- Ella... –le corregía, sin mirarlo -

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Ella vive conmigo en mi inconsciente  
Ella es dueña de mi pasado y mi presente**_ _**  
Su morada es mi falta de seguridad  
Y su comida mi ansiedad  
Ayúdame Freud**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- "_¿Cómo le explico?... vive conmigo, en mente... en mis sentimientos, es el alguien que no he podido olvidar durante muchos años... es ama de la felicidad que tuve, y de la que nunca voy a tener... además emite esa inseguridad que proyecto... esa que nadie es posible de percibir..."_ –pensaba pesadamente para si mismo- Es muy importante... ella es una parte demasiado importante de mi vida... –respondió lejanamente-

- Entiendo, si, te entiendo...

- No, no me entiendes –le respondió con una fija mirada-

- Si, Shizuka fue muy importante... pero...

- ¡Hola, hola!... –interrumpía un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de los que estaban sentados. Otro, con ondulado pero esta vez rubio cabello, les sonreía igualmente-

- ¡Akira, Soujiro! –decía Rui a modo de haber encontrado una salvación repentina- ¡se demoraron mucho!

- Lo siento, la cantidad de autos que se les ocurre llenar las calles justo a la hora del almuerzo es impresionante –respondió Akira, el joven de rizado y rubio cabello atado atrás de la nuca- pero al fin llegamos.

- ¿De que discutían? –inquirió Soujiro que, al igual que los chicos sentados, era de un apuesto rostro y de cabello separado a la mitad- al menos eso parecía.

- ¡Tsukasa no puede pensar en otra chica que no sea Makino! – soltó de una vez Rui-

- Ya veo... –Soujiro frunció el cejo levemente-

- ¿Y que me dices de Tokifuji Nijimi? –dijo Akira, después de sentarse de lado derecho de Tsukasa-

- Es solo mi esposa –dijo de manera fría Tsukasa, aun sin mirar a nadie- nada más...

- ¿Nada más? –se sorprendió un poco Mimasaka Akira- ¡Vamos, Tsukasa, llevas con ella casi dos años...¿y me dices que **solamente** es tu esposa?

- El que me **obliguen** a ser mi esposa, no significa que la ame. –ahora si le dirigía una mirada a cada uno de los jóvenes que lo rodeaban-

Ninguno se atrevió a contradecirle eso.

Por que tenía razón.

- ¿Bueno... entonces.. que es ella para ti? – le preguntó Rui, esta vez-

- Pues ella... –decía Tsukasa, como tratando de mirar a su interior a ver si encontraba alguna respuesta- ella...

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Ella pisa cada uno de mis pasos  
Bebe el vino junto a mi, y del mismo vaso  
Ella es la mujer perfecta que me construyó mamá  
Y está jodiendo mi sicología  
Ayúdame Freud**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- Niji es alguien que siempre me acompaña. Quién cena conmigo, quién la bruja preparó para mi –decía, refiriéndose a su madre- Es cariñosa y siempre está dispuesta a hacer lo que yo le pida... diría que me conoce bastantes, a veces le cuento un par de cosas... pero nada más. –se detuvo- a veces me confundo... y creo que me agrada... pero inmediatamente recuerdo a...

Un breve silencio le respondió a los cuatro.

- ¿Entonces ni si quiera te gusta? –le preguntó Akira- Digo, ni si quiera cuando están en la cam...

- Fíjate que ni si quiera en la intimidad. –le dijo a los ojos- debe ser por que recuerdo mucho a Tsukushi. Niji se muestra siempre tan ansiosa, tan dispuesta... que el segundo que había pensado que estaba con Tsukushi... me hace volver nuevamente la cara de Niji... y me da sueño, y ya no quiero nada. Quizá por que es más grande que Tsukushi... –miraba hacia arriba- ¿Será que es el que sea tan voluminosa?... Tsukushi no tenía tanto pecho... –sonreía nuevamente... de esa manera tan triste.-

- Pero estás casado con ella... –objetaba nuevamente Nishikaido Soujiro- ¿Cómo no puede ser ella...

- ¿Mi camisa de fuerza? –miraba fijamente esta vez a quién le hacía la pregunta- si, claro que es la camisa de fuerza... esa que te tiene tan atado a la realidad, la que me recuerda que soy su esposo... la que no te deja ni respirar.

- ¿Cómo que no te deja respirar? –preguntaba Hanazawa Rui, sin entender los diálogos ni el proceder de su amigo- ¿No habías dicho que no te importaba mucho?

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Será doctor  
Que el chaleco de fuerza  
Aun sigue atando mi cordura  
Que mis complejos aun no rasgan su costura  
O será que la mujer que me construyó mamá  
Es de muy grande estatura**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- Es la sensatez –esta vez miraba a Rui, de la misma manera fija- el juicio, la prudencia... con la que yo debería tomarme todo esto. Pues se supone que yo estoy "felizmente" casado con la hija de la importante exportadora de mercaderías de Japón... con la cordura que debería tomarme el echo de que lo más conveniente sería estar con ella... pero... –miraba nuevamente el mantel buscado la respuesta... no, no estaba-

- Disculpen, sus pedidos. –la pelirroja estaba de pié de tal forma, que su curvas se tornaban menos desapercibidas- ¡Akira-san¡Soujiro-san! Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía...

- ¡Nikki! –sonreían los anteriormente nombrados- ¿Trabajas aquí?

- Hace un par de meses... por lo de... –la joven miraba hacia el lado, dejando la bandeja con la comida en la mesa-

- Lo de tu novio –respondía Akira- ¿aun está en el hospital?

- Si... estuvo a punto de... bueno, pero lo dejé, era demasiado violento. ¿Van a servirse algo? –ambos jóvenes miraban el menú.-

- Tráenos de eso... algo de esto –le señalaba con el dedo un par de comidas al azahar-

- Bien –sonreía ampliamente, luego de irse-

-Así que trabajaba aquí... quién lo diría... –le decía Akira a Soujiro que estaba de frente-

- Excelentes piernas, gran busto... y una cintura que... –se detuvieron secamente al ver que Rui negaba de manera seria y con resignación... Tsukasa se hallaba mirando la ventana de la misma enojada forma que siempre-

- Bueno, pero al menos hay otras personas que se conformarían con tener un cuarto de la mitad de cosas que tienes tu... Tsukasa –le decía Akira, tratando de seguir la conversación.-

- No lo sé, pero probablemente no les gustaría tener que estar fingiendo. –sentenció- quizá soy sólo yo... es que ¿pido mucho tenerla a ella de esposa?... Quizá el tener amor en mi matrimonio es muy poca cosa para un millonario... y dudo que ella sea sólo un capricho. Un capricho no dura tantos años...

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Será doctor  
Que pido mucho o me conformo con poco  
Que sigo cuerdo o estoy totalmente loco  
O será que la vida no es otra cosa  
Que un racimo de antojos**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- "_Si la tuviera a ella de esposa, sería tan agradable llegar a casa, me gustaría llevarla de la mano por el parque... aunque solo se tratara de discutir... no volvería a dudar de nada... y no me negaría hasta en sus más pequeños caprichos... Tsukushi" _–Pensaba nuevamente Doumyouji Tsukasa... sirviéndose del plato de Ramen- Probablemente estoy loco... y mi vida está llena de antojos... "_de ella_"

- Sus platos –la pelirroja volvía a la mesa- ¿Vendrán a visitarme alguna vez?

- No lo creo –Akira miraba con algo de sudor en la frente, por que el ceño de Tsukasa se había pronunciado más- estoy muy ocupado.

- Yo también, aparte a mi esposa no le agradaría nada –decía Soujiro de la misma forma- Y ahora, por favor... cuando necesitemos la cuenta, te llamaremos.

- Bien –la molestia de la pelirroja se vio reflejada claramente en su rostro y con una expresión de ofendida, se marchó a paso rápido-

Cuando hubo una distancia pronunciada, entre la pelirroja y los que antiguamente se llamaban 'F4', toda la atención se vio reflejada nuevamente en Tsukasa, aunque nadie se animaba que decir, intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo.

- Y entonces ¿qué es Nijimi en tu vida? –se apresuró a preguntar Soujiro-

- Ella es como una amiga, pero no tanto... quizá una conocida es más próximo. –decía Tsukasa, mientras imágenes de una chica con larguísimo cabello azabache y profundos ojos verdes respondía al recuerdo de Nijimi Tokifuji- Generalmente llego molesto de la oficina, y ella tiene que aguantar mis malos humores... cuando a veces solo han sido ganancias... pero ella sabe bien que no me llenan los éxitos de las empresas Doumyouji. Ella me espera... despierta, cada noche entibiando mi lugar en el lecho y siempre sumisa a lo que yo le diga.. supongo que fue criada como las antiguas familias japonesas.

- ¿Y le has comentado sobre Tsukushi? –le preguntó Rui- ¿Ella sabe algo de tu pasado?

- Un par de veces nos hemos puesto a conversar de los tiempos mejores... y yo le hice referencia a una chica con la cual fui muy feliz... pero nada más. Ella finge no percatarse que pienso en alguien más. Un par de veces la he hecho enojar a tal punto que me pregunta "¿Es ella, verdad¡La que no te deja pensar en felicidad¡ese bendito espectro!"... pero le he respondido con silencio, y con un "déjame solo".

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Y la que paga los platos rotos  
Siempre es ella... la de a de veras...  
La que me cuida  
La que me entibia mis noches de tanto frío  
La que me espera  
La que me aguanta  
La enemiga del fantasma en mi cabeza.**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

Nuevamente el silencio invadía el lugar. Era en muy contadas ocasiones donde Tsukasa se sinceraba de esta manera tan abierta, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo de la infancia. Todos se miraban con fijeza, puesto que nadie sabía muy bien que decirle. La esposa de cada uno de los presentes, era más bien distinta que Niji.

- No se muy bien que decirte. Meiko tiene un carácter fuerte, y es muy decidida en ese caso. Si me sorprendiera pensando en... –Soujiro se detuvo a pensar muy bien en que iba a decir- en... alguien más, dudo que sobreviva a ello.

En efecto, Meiko Hasaki era más bien dominante con el heredero de la familia Nishikaido. Tenía un carácter fuerte y había heredado una enorme fortuna valuada en cosas y patrimonios antiguos... perfectos para adornar la fortuna de la Dinastía Nishikaido. Éste no se sentía del todo mal, puesto que la mayor parte la pasaba viajando, y adquiriendo más "cacharros viejos", como nombraba él, para el contento de su familia. Meiko poseía una piel tersa y morena, siempre dispuesta a atender a su esposo, además de un par de ojos singularmente celestes enmarcados con un cabello largo y de color canela.

- Yo tampoco sobreviviría a Sayuri. Es tan celosa que ya ven, me controla en todo –decía al tiempo que mostraba su teléfono móvil, con exactamente 36 llamadas perdidas de su 'encantadora' esposa- Digamos que me deja ser libre dentro de la libertad que ella me traza... a veces me enferma –decía Akira-

En el caso de Akira, Sayuri Shihino era menos prudente. Era muy celosa y siempre quería saber con lujo y detalle donde y con quién estaba su esposo, por esa misma razón se convirtió en su muy personal secretaria, controlando y asfixiando a su consorte. No se sabía si era por su enorme fortuna, o por la gran compañía de exportaciones electrónicas, que la familia Mimasaka le había obligado a contraer nupcias con Sayuri. Cabe decir que la chica, aparte de poseer un explosivo carácter... era dueña además de una pálida piel, cabello rubio ceniza y caprichosos ojos negros que no permitían negación.

- Yo no me quejo del todo, Naomi es bastante pacífica. Me deja ser, es bastante tranquila, nunca me controla, y me cree por que sabe como soy... –reflexionaba el joven-

En Hanazawa Rui, Naomi Tsukihana era igual a él. Pacífica, pensativa, aficionada a la lectura y la relajación... que permitían a Rui estar a sus anchas. Hay que destacar que aparte de tener un ondulado y largo cabello dorado, enorme paciencia y unos ojos azules envidiables, tenía extensos terrenos de plantación de diversas frutas y verduras de exportación. Su belleza era radiante y fresca, con un calmado proceder... aun incluso cuando le obligaron a casarse con Rui, con quién nunca conoció. Para Rui, su hermosura le hacía recordar mucho a Shizuka, pero era ciertamente muy distinta a ella.

- Bueno, al menos no están desconformes con sus esposas... –Tsukasa luego de escuchar a sus amigos, los miraba-

- ¿Tu estás desconforme con la tuya? –Soujiro le preguntaba-

- No... al menos no del todo. Muy buena repostera, es virtuosa y posee mucho tacto, puesto que procede según mis estados de ánimo. Es idónea para cualquier persona que espera a alguien sumisa y una pareja estable... sin discusiones ni nada...como alguna princesa salida de un cuento de hadas... ¡Pero eso es precisamente lo que **YO no** quería! Por que no es como ella, no lucha por lo que quiere, no me contradice, no tiene opinión propia, por que no se comporta como ella, no pelea sus derechos... y por que siempre la estoy comparando con Tsukushi...

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Me la construyeron puritana e inteligente  
Buena para la cocina y muy decente  
Tan irreal que existiría en mi mente y nada más  
Pero insisto en compararla con ella  
Ayúdame Freud**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- Además... a veces me espera con trajes nuevos... faldas cortas, pronunciados escotes, preguntándome "¿Te Gusta¿Cómo me veo?" y siempre estoy obligado a contestar "te queda bien"... por que no es que se vea mal... si no que no me produce nada... nada más que un pequeño afecto, como el que se le tendría a una prima lejana la cual, sabes que tienes que sentir cariño, por que es tu familiar.

Reflexionaba Tsukasa Doumyouji, terminando el plato de Ramen y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Se sentía tan frustrado, tan confundido, y al fin se encontraba en la absoluta confianza para desahogarse sin reproches, sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin temer a la reacción... por que eran sus amigos, y por que sabía que podía confiarles todo.

- Esto de compararla siempre es un martirio –miraba a los ojos a cada uno, cuando decía una palabra- por que es constante, por que siempre que Niji se le ocurre algo... algún plan "vamos de compras, viajemos a algún lugar", me digo a mi mismo "¿Eso es algo que yo haría con Tsukushi¿Me diría ella, tan abiertamente, vamos a comprar? Me diría¿viajemos a algún lugar?. No, ella no sería tan superficial, simplemente con estar sentados en la misma banca sería feliz..." y simplemente le digo "no, tengo que trabajar" y me escudo en ese escritorio infernal... produciendo y haciendo crecer la infame compañía de la bruja... para que en otras generaciones caigan sueños, sean infelices y se derrumben como yo mismo lo estoy... todo por capricho de expandir la alcantarilla de millones...

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Si usa la falda muy corta habrá un problema  
Pues la chica en mi cabeza es de otro esquema  
Si se le ocurre una idea  
Habrá que ver que dice ella  
Y se siente como la mierda  
Ayúdame Freud**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

El silencio había contestado a todos los puntos  
trazados por Tsukasa frente a sus amigos.

Nadie se atrevió a chistar, era impotencia lo que los invadía, por que no podían hacer nada para remediar el profundo dolor que invadía de manera constante a su querido amigo.

Se miraron los ojos a los otros y finalizaron sus platos. Le hicieron señas a la pelirroja y ella corrió a llevarles la cuenta. Rui se adelantó a todos y pasó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar la comida de sus amigos, después de todo, el había propuesto que se juntaran para charlar de sus vidas y que habían echo, no imaginó nunca que sería receptor de tan profundas declaraciones por parte de Tsukasa.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió con la tarjeta, aun se hallaban todos en una profunda meditación para encontrar palabras que no sonaran los suficientemente estúpidas...

- ¿Y no puedes ver a Makino¿No la has intentado buscar? –esta inocente pregunta formulada por Akira, parecía hacerle frente al silencio que dominaba el momento-

Pero la pregunta le dolió a Tsukasa.

- Muchas veces... pero por mis propios medios, pero no he podido hallarla. Sus registros están borrados en todas las residencias de Japón, supuse que se había ido al extranjero falseando sus datos, por que su nombre no está registrado en ningún trabajo, bloqueó cualquier parentesco y desapareció de las listas de arriendo de departamentos o casas. Pensé, quizá, que había... fallecido –titubeó al decirlo- pero un día, cuando estaba pensando que las cosas no podrían ser peor, ahí estaba... del otro lado de la calle, caminando rápidamente, con el cabello largo y ropas sencillas... igual de bonita que siempre... –miraba hacia otro lado, como absteniéndose de llorar- Quería correr, y lanzarme a sus pies... gritar que la amaba y que seguía sin poder ser feliz sin ella... hasta que...

- ¿Qué! –preguntaron al unísono los tres, estaban muy atentos a esa información que desconocían-

- Que besó rápidamente a un tipo que la estaba esperando en la esquina siguiente a la mía. Fingió no haberme visto... pero tembló cuando al ver atrás, yo ya no estaba. Tomé un taxi y me fui lo más lejos que pude... a pensar, a tranquilizarme... y llorar nerviosamente. Y mi secretaria me llamo diciendo: "señor, encontré los registros de quién me pidió. Makino Tsukushi, está casada." Y fue como si... si me hubieran informado que yo estaba oficialmente muerto, que hace tiempo lo sabía, pero me lo confirmaban. –repuso con un desánimo increíble- Es esposa de un detective, por eso que la información está cuidadosamente oculta. Trabaja en forma particular y actualmente desconozco su paradero. Ha seguido teniendo contactos con su amiga Yuki, pero nada más cercano. Sus padres y su hermano viven actualmente en el extranjero.

Tsukasa limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que habían corrido rápidamente de sus ojos, y los demás fingieron no percatarse de esto.

Nunca se lo imaginaron.

Jamás sospecharon tantas cosas. Siempre sabían que Tsukasa tenía esa personalidad extremadamente incomprensible e introvertida.

Pero nunca pensaron que guardara tantas cosas.

Sin aliento y sin saber que decir, los chicos se quedaron en silencio con una expresión de incertidumbre y desconcierto que muy pocas veces reflejaban, como grandes empresarios.

- La única pregunta que yo me hago... es... si alguien, hay alguien en este mundo que sufra esto... esto mismo que sufro yo, alguien la extrañe tanto como yo... que llore y se acobarda en su recuerdo como yo... ¿habrá alguien?

Akira, Rui y Soujiro se miraron, dispuestos a responder:

--+--  
:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:_  
**Será doctor  
Que esto me pasa solo a mi  
O a todo el mundo...  
Y el doctor me contestó  
No hay quién se salve de este asunto**  
_:-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:-- :-:-:  
--+--

- No hay nadie que no viva esto. Todos nosotros lo vivimos. –Dijo Rui, con un notable pensar, mientras una breve imagen de una sonriente Shizuka atravesaba su mente-

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Tsukasa. –dijo Akira, conmovido- sé lo que sientes.

- Constantemente estoy pasando por eso –le siguió Soujiro- me gustaría al menos amar a mi esposa. Supongo que todas al menos queremos a las nuestras, pero tu solo sientes...

-... un mínimo afecto –dijo finalmente Tsukasa- Bueno, me voy, creo que con mis idioteces les he quitado mucho tiempo. Muchas gracias por escucharme, si hacen otra junta, con gusto iré. –sonrió solo por cortesía, sacudiendo su traje-

Se levantó y se encaminó para conseguir un taxi para ir a casa, aun había un par de papeles que necesitaban y no estaban a su alcance.

Posteriormente, los demás, en ausencia de Tsukasa, habían concertado otra cita, esta vez más alegre, para poder animar a su amigo. Iban saliendo, cuando un detalle los dejó perplejos y sin aliento.

Con un cabello que llegaba casi a la cintura, café al igual que sus ojos, la mismísima Makino Tsukushi ingresaba al café, al lado de una joven de ondulado y rubio cabello. Parecía ser Yuki. Se sentaron en una mesa próxima con gafas y sombreros que improvisaron estar fumando puros.

- Anda Tsukushi... cuéntame, que te pasa. –decía en forma preocupada-

- Verás Yuki... aun no lo puedo olvidar –decía pesadamente la joven, como si el peso de todo el mundo se hallara justamente en sus ojos-

- ¿Eh¡estás casada¿Y aun no lo olvidas...?

- No... Doumyouji Tsukasa es la única persona que he amado en mi vida... y no creo que Hiroshi me haga olvidar...

- Disculpe, debe consumir algo para poder sentarse. –le dijo de forma despectiva, la misma joven de pelirrojo cabello-

A Tsukushi no le agradó nada la forma arrogante con la que la miró la pelirroja.

- Iba a consumir Ramen... pero ya veo que les sobran clientes como para poder atender bien. Vamonos Yuki, a algún donde no nos discriminen por nuestra ropa humilde.

Y bastante ofendida, Makino Tsukushi se marchó al lado de su amiga, con la cartera llena de su sueldo recién pagado.

- Ni nos reconoció, sigue siendo igual de despistada –susurró Akira-

- No ha cambiado nada –observó Rui, una vez que se marchó-

- Chicos –dijo Soujiro acaparando la atención de los otros dos- Tendremos una noticia muy importante que decirle a Tsukasa... –añadió con una sonrisa sincera- ...y esta vez, será una sonrisa que en verdad lo hará feliz.

Rui y Akira asintieron en silencio, saliendo del café... fingiendo como siempre, como que nada había pasado.

Pero en su interior, todos pedían "Ayuda".

Notas de Xkari18: Olaaaaaa mundo¿Cómo están?  
es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic de Hana Yori Dango...  
no se, quizá no sea el último ...

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta canción como un song fic,  
por que la canción significa mucho para mi... ¡Es de  
Ricardo Arjona, se las recomiendo ampliamente!  
pero casi la hago con otra serie Fushigi Yuugi¿la conocen? -.  
Bueno no se si me habrá quedado bien, pero a mi me ha  
parecido muy entretenido hacerlo.  
Se que faltaron dos estrofas de la canción,  
pero preferí quitarlas.  
era estar redundado en lo mismo,  
me parece que ha quedado todo claro P.

En primeras había echo este fanfic más...  
"en bruto" y con dos finales, uno ciertamente muy triste  
y este. Personalmente me han gustado mucho ambos  
pero mi alto espíritu, en contra de los finales tristes  
y un par de amenazas a muerte, de mi queridísima amiga Hitomi  
me hicieron reconsiderar, el escribir una segunda parte  
del final más alegre. Así que, here i'm.

Cualquier duda, critica CONSTRUCTIVA, ONEGAI  
o consulta, porfavor en estaré  
muy gustosa de recibirlas y contestarlas.  
Muchas gracias a las personas que llegaron  
hasta este apartado y muchas gracias  
a la pagina del manga de HYD en  
español de Amrita y a Evelyn que gracias a ellas  
y a todo su esfuerzo conocí a fondo  
este manga espectacular. ¡Un beso chicas,  
su sueño al fin se ha hecho realidad.

Y besos a todos.

Xkari18 Ivy-chan Thimy

_Fan fic comenzado el Jueves 15 de Julio 04,  
Totalizado exactamente un mes después.  
Reorganizado un 23 de Enero de 06._

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen  
Si lo hicieran, otros gallos cantarían... digo yo  
y Tsukasa se quedaría conmigo muajajajaj.  
He utilizado la historia de HYD como mera entretención  
No creo sacar dinero con el fan fic.  
¡No me demanden! Soy joven, honrada y pobre. T-T

P.D: El "destino" a veces no siempre es lo que esperamos.  
Luchemos más por lo queremos.  
Nadie dijo que vivir es fácil.  
Mucho menos lo es ser feliz.


End file.
